CreepyPastaStuck -Being Retyped-
by honeyfern2345
Summary: This story sucks, so I'm going to up and move my ass to fix it. I'm going to be posting a new CreepyPastaStuck story on my account. And yes, I know what happened with Altered Dreams, I don't think that'll happen twice in a row. -Grammar mistakes, bad character personality, WAY too rushed, it was painful to read the first chapter.-
1. Triggers and Info

Trigger Warnings And Information

Alright, so in future chapters there will be mentions of Rape, Gore, More Swearing, Character Death (Not until very later in), And other stuff you might find triggering. So if this doesn't appeal to you then DON'T. READ. THIS. STORY. Because I don't want any flamers on me okay.

You can send me a PM for whatever CreepyPasta I don't add in and you'd like to see, but they might not appear right away.

In a week I'll be doing school, swimming, soccer, and piano lessons on top of this story, so it won't be updated so quickly.

So thats all. I guess for now.


	2. Chapter 1

A freak.

Thats what everyone called him, just because of the slightest difference from him. They had to call him a freak. Not because of his use for make up because of that car accident, not because he sweared a lot or spaced out. Because he had a different.. Form. He couldn't explain

It seemed to be in there blood though as Kurloz seemed to be bullied as well having the same evil side, though Mituna and Sollux had tried to help them. Of course lots of there friends tried to help, but it didn't help at all.

It only made it worser.

Soon they started to get physically injured by them. The teachers were too much of dicks to try to help them at all, practically standing there and letting the bullies beat them up. But one day

It went too far.

Kurloz's POV

He shifted, uncomfortable. Then realizing he was blind folded and had been knocked out.. In a forest. He could remember the scent of a forest quite well since he and Gamzee liked to walk through them when they were little. And before the accident.

He started to try and break free from the ropes. Then hearing a groaning noise behind him. He started to panic then realizing it was just his brother, he was there too? No wonder.

Though his vocals seemed to have been improving as he could start to make some noises, he doubted he would ever be able to talk again. Well that and he did sew his mouth shut with reluctant help from his Moirail Mituna.

Oh yeah, they also made up there own type of Quadrent things. He wasn't sure entirely what they were for but Meulin and Nepeta seemed crazy about it.

Something about shipping, any how.

He began to struggle against the ropes, making a goat-like noise (His personal favorite) to his brother to let him know he was there as well.) "Kurloz?" He heard him say. "Fuck whats going on?" A confused noise. "Damn."

Well they were now both in a forest. Tied up and blind folded, yep. Wonder how good of a story this'll be to tell to his grand children or children. If he has any that is.

They both began to struggle against the ropes. "..Kurloz, we should all up and try to like. Bite these motherfucking ropes off" Another confused noise "..Yeah I guess that wouldn't motherfucking work, damn."

Another ten fruitless efforts of struggling Gamzee started to call out, trying for anyone to hear them and find them in.. This god damned forest. He didn't even know how deep they were in the forest.

Suddenly a short sound of static was heard.

"Hello?!" Gamzee cried out, a little scared "Who's there? Solbro? Mitbro? Is that you guys all up and playing a prank or some motherfucking shit? It's un cool if it is!" He heard Gamzee whimper after.

The static noise started to grow closer and Gamzee began to thrash more and more, flailing his legs trying to get out of the ropes. So he began to as well, maybe they could get out.

"G-GO AWAY!" Gamzee screamed. Suddenly they heard the ropes be cut open. Then the static dissapearing.

They pulled there hands out from the rest of the rope. Then they pulled the blindfolds from there eyes. Looking around, they were certainly deep into the forest..

They suddenly became aware of someone yelling "They got free!" And recognizing it as one of the bullies voices. "RUN!" Gamzee yelled. Not needing to be told twice, he grabbed his twin's hand and began to run into the forest. Blindly and not sure where they were going.

Kurloz then turned to the left, to try and confuse the bullies to keep them from catching the two. After a bit of running they came to a cliff, pausing and running backwards a little only to turn around and see the four bullies blocking them from running away.

"We thought we could kill you two circus reject freaks here nice and quickly before you could contaminate anyone else with your stupid un-natural powers, guess we were wrong. We'd need to do this the hard way." One of the was holding a bat, another with a knife, a third with a axe and the last one. The leader. Lets call him Bob, had a hunting rifle.

Kurloz and Gamzee were about to get into a fighting position but suddenly the boys freezed, dropping there weapons. They could hear static again. And sensed someone was behind them.. Two of the boys ran off, screaming. One nearly fainted on the spot and Bob was frozen to the spot.

They looked at the third shadow on the ground. Then seeing tentacles sprout from the back, the two boys finally screamed and began to run away from the thing. Kurloz grabbed Gamzees hand and tried to run away. But a tentacle blocked there path. The thing slowly started to come closer towards them, the two backing off and then hitting a tree. Turning there heads away from the tall man and starting to whimper.

"_**Hello there.**_" They heard a echoing deep-ish voice. They looked back at the slender man. Confused, and terrified.

"_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but I had to get rid of those other teenagers. Hope you don't mind.**_" "..So your not going to kill us?" "_**Oh no, if I wanted to kill you I would have done it ages ago. I've actually been interested about you two. Both have Schitzophrenzia, ones a mute. Very interesting.**_" Kurloz and Gamzee looked at eachother confused.

The tentacles in the Slender man's back withdrew.

"_**My name is The Slender Man. But you can call me Slender, Slenderman. Or just about whatever pleases you. I'm part of this group that works for Zalgo, but others may know of us as Creepypastas." **_The Slender Man looked towards Kurloz, who instantly had a look that said he under stood him. 'I've read a few of those stories.' He said via Sign Language.

Slender man nodded a bit, "Well. I guess it's nice to motherfucking meet you Slender Man. My name is-" "_**Gamzee Makara, and he's Kurloz Makara. I know. I've been watching you two and a few of your friends for a while, sorry it sounds like I'm a stalker. But I'm usually the one who seeks out possible members for are group. The more the merrier I guess.**_"

"Dayum. Which ones?" _**"I think they are the ones you call 'Mitbro, Solbro, Karbro, Equibro, Nepsis, Kanbro and Crobro.' Is that true?**_" "Oh, well I all up and call those motherfuckers that. It's Mituna, Sollux, Karkat, Equius, Nepeta, Kankri and Cronus. But good job nonetheless." He grinned.

"_**Ah, I see. I'm surprised you haven't tried to run off already, most of them do.**_" Gamzee shrugged, "I guess we all up and became okay with it." Kurloz nodded a little. Feeling silent in this chat. "So why do you usually seek out the members instead of some other motherfucker?" _**"Well. Jeff has a tendancy of forgetting we needed them alive and came back with the dead bodies, A talking dog would freak them out. Sally would want to play with them too much, and. You know what. Most of us are insane. Thats all you really need to know.**_" Gamzee slowly nodded, taking the information in.

"_So what happens if we join this group thingy?" "**Well, you get to become one of us-**_" "Faceless, tall, and has lots of super powers?" Slenderman shook his head. "_**No, you get to become a creepypasta. Though you will be able to change your form to and from at your will, and you can also choose your design and powers. Just not a flying teleporting vampire wolf of death, please. We've had too many requests.**_" "Hmm, alright. Could we think about the offer for a little while?" Gamzee asked. The Slender man nodded. "_**Of course, though. If you don't mind I would appreciate it if you brought your friends next time you come here. That way I can talk with them. And try to warn them ahead of time so they don't freak out." **_Gamzee nodded. "Alright. So we'll go now if thats all up and motherfucking fine with you." Slender nodded. He grabbed Gamzee and Kurloz's hands and suddenly the two were back at the school. Slender Man no where in sight.

_Three days later at lunch time in school.._

"GAMZEE, THAT IS THE BIGGEST PILE OF BULL SHIT MY EAR DRUMBS HAVE EVER WITNESSED!" The black haired Karkat yelled. "Come on Karkitty maybe you should give him a chance?" Nepeta said, looking up from her meat sandwich. "Please stop with such.. Unsettling language." "I'll use what ever fucking language I want Equius." Karkat huffed. Making Equius sweat. "I have to agree with Equius on this one, such language could be very-" "SHUT UP KANKRI, WE DON'T NEED A THREE DAY LECTURE FROM YOU AGAIN." "..Triggered." Cronus laughed a little. Kurloz shook his head at everyone, "Hey Kurlothz?" He looked towards his moirail who was beside him, 'Yes Mituna' He signaled, "I belivth your guyz sthory!" The other goofily grinned at him, making him unable to not smile a little. 'Thank you. At least someone believes.'

While the others were too busy talking or arguing Sollux leaned closer to Gamzee. "I've seen him watching me sometimes gz. So don't worry" Gamzee smiled a little. Karkat managed to hear. "DON'T INCOURAGE HIM CAPTOR, YOU'VE JUST BEEN HACKING EVERYTHING WAY TOO MUCH. YOU NEED MORE SLEEP." "Pfft, do not."

"Guys. GUYS." Gamzee shouted. Everyone stopped fighting and looked towards him. "Me and Kurloz can prove it to you if you don't believe us. We'll take you to the forest and show you him, as long as you don't freak out or tell anyone." "..FINE, BUT JUST TO PROVE YOU TWO LOONY MAKARAS THAT THIS 'SLENDER' DOES NOT EXIST." Gamzee grinned. Sollux and him returning glances knowingly making Karkat raise a brow.

"Once school is done everyone tell your parents that you are going to stay for a little while for a little 'studying'" Everyone at the table nodded.

After wards..

Bell: DING A LING DONG :DD

Once everyone had texted or called there parents, and gotten permission. They all met up near the forest, Gamzee was the first to speak. "Alright, everyone motherfucking here? Mituna.. Sollux.. Kurloz.. Nepeta.. Equius.. Karkat.. Cronus.. Kankri. Yep! All up and called yo gaurdians?" Every nodded "Okay, so I'm not really sure where we were, but maybe Kurloz remembers?" Everyone looked at Kurloz, who nodded a bit shyly. Making Gamzee grin "Great!"

"Shall we.. Start walking Gamzee..?" Equius asked. "Yeeeeeaap! Just remember to not split up otherwise we might lose someone!" Gamzee said. Smiling adorably. Karkat huffed and looked towards Sollux, who he noticed was blushing a little when he looked at Gamzee. He walked closer towards him "HEY CAPTOR. YOU ALRIGHT THERE?" He whispered. Sollux looked a little startled, then nodded quickly his blush fading slowly "..OKAY THEN." Karkat noticed the others had started walking and the two went and caught up with the others.

Soon it started getting dark and Karkat groaned. "GAMZEE, ITS GETTING DARK OUT, WE SHOULD TURN BACK NOW." "No motherfucker were so close to the area! Plus I have some flashlights. But not a whole fucking lot." He slipped his backpack off onto his arm, then rummaged through the bag a little, pulling out some flashlights, Himself, Kurloz, Sollux. And Karkat getting a flash light. "Sorry I only all up and brought four." He shrugged a little, then zipping up his backpack and putting it back on.

Nepeta was on Equius's shoulders, the two were both calm. Kurloz had went ahead a little, Sollux, Mituna, Gamzee and Karkat were talking. And Cronus had his arm around Kankri.

A few minutes later

"Alright guys this is the motherfucking spot!" "FINALLY!" Karkat sat on his knees on the ground. "SO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS NOW." Gamzee froze, then having a look of deep thought "Didn't plan to get this far, but I think he'll come if we call for him!" "OH. MY. GOG." Karkat facepalmed. Then sighed heavily "FINE. LET'S JUST PROVE HES NOT COMING AND NOR IS HE REAL. THEN ONCE I GET HOME I AM FUCKING FALLING ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR." Kankri sent a 'triggered' look at Karkat, who didn't seem to notice.

"Slenderman! Me and Kurloz are motherfucking here and we all up and brought you some of are friends!" "..."

There was a long moment of silence, then broken by Karkat "I CALL BULL SHIT ON THIS. WERE GOING HOME GUYS." He got up, then heard static. "WHAT THE FUCK?" He turned around, and was face to face with Slender Man. Making him, Nepeta, and Kankri scream.

"Holy shit guys calm the fuck down!" He went over and began to pap Karkat, who clinged onto Gamzee uttering nonsense. "_**...Well. This could have gone way better.**_" Gamzee poker faced. Nodding. Cronus began to pet Kankri's head who clinged onto him, Equius was busy dealing with a scared Nepeta, Mituna and Sollux were just standing there, poker facing and looking at eachother.

Slender went over towards Sollux and Mituna. "_**Hello there, you seem to be like the two that aren't going to scream because of me being here.**_" He greeted, Making Cronus say "Hey! I didn't scream." "_**So you are Sollux Captor and Mituna Captor, correct?**_" They both nodded. Slenderman looked at the frightened others which was now Karkat and Nepeta. Kankri having calmed down thanks to Cronus.

After a moment all the fear had been removed from the two. And they were okay to talk to. While Slender was re-telling everyone else about the group for Zalgo and creepypastas and such Gamzee sneaked over to Kurloz. "This went quite well didn't it." Kurloz nodded, stretching a little and feeling tired.

"_**..And we want you to join are group, you all have unique potential and possibilities. You have two days to think it over, it's alright if you don't want to though, okay?**_" The rest of them nodded, understanding. "_**If you plan on joining, its advised you draw what you would like to look like as a creepypasta if you have the time. If you don't Toby and Sally have some paper and pencils you guys could use.**_" Karkat nodded, "SOUNDS EASY. BUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ARE OLD LIVES? WE WON'T HAVE TIME TO LIVE ARE LIFE AND BE A CREEPY PASTA AT THE SAME TIME.."

And everyone went silent.


	3. Chapter 2

Previously on CreepyPastaStuck..

"_**..And we want you to join are group, you all have unique potential and possibilities. You have two days to think it over,"**_

"SOUNDS EASY. BUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ARE OLD LIVES? WE WON'T HAVE TIME TO LIVE ARE LIFE AND BE A CREEPY PASTA AT THE SAME TIME.."

_Continuation.._

"_**Well.. As I said. You have two days to choose. Spend your last days with your loved ones because you may go away for a long time. Or neglect the offer and let most of your friends go." **_"Gamzee looked shocked and scared. "I never thought of it that way.. Do we really..?" He looked at the others, who all shared his same facial expression. They didn't want to part but.. What about there families? It would be a tough decision. Your friends or your family would be a tough choice since you loved them both so much. Gamzee sighed, he hated decisions. Especially if there like this one.

"WELL.. I GUESS TWO DAYS IS ENOUGH TIME TO THINK OVER IT. BUT HOW DO WE GET BACK WITHOUT IT BEING 1:00 AM? ACTUALLY IT PROBABLY IS 1 AM." "_**Don't worry, I did it to Gamzee and Kurloz before. I'm sure I can do it to you guys."**_

"WHAT-" Before Karkat could finish his sentance Slender grabbed Karkat and Kankri's arm. Teleporting them off somewhere, then appearing again. "_**Who's up next?" **_Cronus shrugged "I might as well go next, see you guys tommorow!" Slender teleported him off. Gamzee and Kurloz went over to Mituna and Sollux while Slender teleported Nepeta off. "So, tommorow? Spread the words to the others, at the park?" Sollux smiled and nodded. "Sure thing gz." He said with his lisp." Equius was teleported away. Kurloz and Mituna quickly hugged. "Sthee you tommarrrho tommaro FAUHHKKKKK- tommarooww Kurlotthss" He smiled at Mituna's grammar.

Slender appeared. Tilting his head to 'look' towards Sollux and Mituna. "_**You two ready to go?" **_Mituna and Sollux both nodded. Then being grabbed by Slender and teleported to there home. Then at last, finally Gamzee and Kurloz.

Saturday, Day One Decision, 4:18 PM.

TwinArmaggedons opened MEMO.

Visitor List – silentSkeleton, buzzBuzz, twinArmaggedons, terminallyCapricous, triggerPolice, arsenicCatnip, centaursTesticle, cronusPimpora, carcinoGeneticist

[TA]: 2o, what 2hould we do?

[TC]: I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw.

[TP]: Please d9n't use that language Gamzee.

[CP] Awvwv come on chief! Let him havwe some fun.

[TP]: But, triggers.

[CP]: No buts! Unless its yours, then please.

[TP]: Cronus!

[AC]: :33 Hehe, butts! I ship you two together~

[CT]: D- I STRONGLY recomend we get back on track with the topic..

[BB] Y34HH W3 5H0ULD, 1T5 1MP0R74N7 W3 4LL M4K3 TH3 R1GH7 D3C1510N.

[SS]: :ol

[TA]: miituna2 riight guy2, we miight end up regrettiing 2omethiing iif we dont be careful about thii2.

[TA]: me and gz were talkiing for a whiile earliier on pe2terchum and we thought we could all go to the park and talk over everythiing. mu and kl already know about thiis 2o iif your iin tell u2.

[TP]: I'll g9.

[CP]: wvhat do I havwe to lose?

[AC]: :33 I'm purrfect with this idea! What about you Equihiss and Karkitty?

[CG]: I'LL GO.

[CT]: D- Same here.

[TA]: ii gue22 iit2 2ettled then, we meet up by the 2wiings at 5:20. 2ee you all there.

TwinArmaggedons closed MEMO.

Saturday, Day One Decision, 5:20

Sollux's POV

He stood there by the swings, waiting for everyone to gather. Mituna had went on one of the swings to swing and keep himself from getting too bored. He sighed letting his mind wander a little while it was quiet besides the sound of the swing from his brother on it.

"Hey Sollux!" He jolted a little, then recognizing Gamzee's voice, looking up to see Kurloz and Gamzee heading over to them, Kurloz offering a little wave.

"Hey Kurlothz!" He heard Mituna say and most likely wave back at the mute mime.

Kurloz went over to Mituna, then starting to swing beside him. While the other two were distracted I took a deep breath, grabbing one of Gamzee's hands. He noticed when I did, looking at me "So uh.." I started off. "There's.. Something I need to tell you." He tilted his head a little, "What?"

"..Here goes nothing.." I whispered to myself. ".. I uh-" "HEY FUCKASSES." Gamzee looked at Karkat, "Hey Karbro!" He slipped his hand away, going to go and hug him. I facepalmed. Then sighed, dissapointed at myself

(A/N Sollux, that's me right there when I write stories then read them later on)

Before Kankri could start to rant about triggers at Karkat the last three people showed up. Cronus, Nepeta, and Equius.

"So, were all here now?" I asked, looking around at everyone. "One two three four five six seven eight.. Yep." He counted, just in case. Nepeta suddenly spoke up

"I'd actually be purrety okay with becoming a purrepypasta, think of all the new ships! My family would understand." Karkat looked at Nepeta and whispered "OF COURSE THEY WOULD..." Equius stared at Karkat a little.

"I already drew what I want to look like and do!" She smiled.

"If Nepeta's going I will too.." Equius said. Getting a smile from the cat girl, who then held up her backpack "I have crayons, pencils and paper if anyone needs!~"

"Er, well thank you then Nepeta." I shrugged, not sure why I felt like the leader when Karkat was. Maybe its because he didn't do his job so well, I snickered a little at myself.

Kk seemed to notice and glare at me a little. "WHAT IS IT CAPTOR." "Nothing." I held up my hands in defence, though in reality it was everything.

Karkat shook his head, then going over and starting to talk with Nepeta. Most likely about her creepypasta form, because if we get to look scary it sounds bad ass. Doesn't it?

Kankri's POV

I shook my head a little at Karkat, he'd never understand these triggers would he. I sighed and leaned a little on one of the play ground equipment, then stared up at the sky. The wind slightly ruffling my black hair and making me shut my eyes for a little while.

'_**HE COMES**_' I jolted, looking around a little frantically. Who said that? "Hey chief, you alright there?" I heard Cronus ask, I looked towards him "Oh, uh. Yes. I am fine, but thank you for the concern Cronus." he nodded a little at me, seeming to believe my lie.

I sighed once he looked away. Maybe I didn't sleep well last night, I couldn't really remember going to bed though. I'll have to ask Karkat later.

I decided to go over to Cronus and try to open up a conversation with him, since the others seemed distracted and Mituna was.. Well, Mituna.

"Hey Cronus, I would like to engage in a conversation with you. If that is fine with you of course, or would you like to be left alone? If so I would be fine to leave you off to your buisness-" "Oh sure chief, ___**H**__**E WHO WAITS BEHIND WALL**_S"He was extremely starled when Cronus turned to look at him, with black bloodied tentacles sprouting from his eyes and mouth, he quickly rubbed his eyes a little.

Looking back at Cronus he was completely normal again, "Something wrong?" Cronus asked. "N-no. It's nothing, I just thought I saw something on you." Cronus looked a little confused "What? A spider or something?"

He shook his head "Just, I would appreciate if we went off this topic. It's hard for me to explain and triggering me a little." Cronus nodded a little "Oh, alright then."

Cronus's POV

Two Minutes Later..

"..And done! This is what I'd like to look like Kankri." Kankri looked over at the piece of paper that Cronus had been drawing on thanks to Nepeta. A picture of him but with some reptile/sea-like creature features.

(A/N Hey I rhymed! And I think I named a band too.)

"Impressive, Cronus." Kankri replied, he hoped he ment it. It was harder then he thought to think of a good design to fit this smoking hot dude right here!

And besides, Sea-reptiles are awesome.

Screw what anyone else said.

A. W. E. S. O. M. E.

Yeah.

Sollux's POV

"So everyone is going to become a creepypasta?" Everyone nodded, "Alright then. We still have a day though guys so if you change your minds.." "We know Pawlux." Nepeta said, smiling a little.

Sollux nodded at her, "Good," he took out his phone, turning it on and checking the time.

6:39

"Guess it's time we head home guys." Sollux said, looking back up at everyone. Mituna gave Kurloz a hug. "Okaay then bi agan Kurlothz!" He smiled, the mime hugged him back. Then making a bee sound which made Mituna giggle a little. Then the hug broke and Mituna went back over to me.

Nepeta tackle-pounced Equius, then hugging him. "Good bye Equihiss! See you tomorrow~" She purred, "I'll look forward to it, Nepeta." He smiled, but not petting her in fear of hurting the cat-girl. Kankri quickly gave Cronus a hug, surprising him a little. But then quickly going over to Karkat who was hugging his former Moirail, Gamzee.

Soon only Sollux, Mituna, Kurloz and Gamzee were left at the park and it was starting to get dark out.

"Can't believe so much has happened the past few days. Can you?" The four started to walk to there homes, since they lived quite close together they could walk home on some days. "YesI can Gz. it's not so much if you think about it for a while. I mean, meeting a tall faceless creepypasta man who offers you to become one of them, you telling everyone about it and the others didn't believe you. Showing the others that it was real and now were going to become creepypastas. Totally a normal day." He said sarcastically.

Gamzee giggled a little, then rolling his eyes "Oh yeah maybe for you." there was a bit of silence between the four. Then Mituna started giggling. "What is it Mituna?" he looked at his brother.

"Kurlothz said tha best parth aboot this is that we wonth have anymore oft thiz scholl!"

Gamzee, Sollux, and Mituna started to laugh while Kurloz was already making his laughing noises. And the four talked (WELL for Kurloz it's signed) for the rest of the way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Sunday, Day Two Decision,

Kankri's POV

3:27 AM

I roll around restlessly in my bed, I've been doing this for hours yet I can't get to sleep. I keep hearing this voice.

_**HE COMES**_

There it is again, I can't stop it. Whats going on.

I finally decide to get up, sitting up and grabbing my phone from the table, dialing Cronus's number and praying that he's awake. After a minute or so I got a just-woke-up sounding voice. "Ugh, what is it Kankri? It's like. 3:28 AM right now.." I hesitate a bit, I hadn't thought of anything to say to him once he picked up. I'm so stupid.

"I uh.." I could tell right now Cronus had a hurry up get on with it face. "I need help." I finally answered. "What's wrong? Do ya need me to come over there chief?" He said with a little hint of.. Worry in his voice, "..Yes please." I answered, "If you want to, I know it's late.. But I just.. I keep hearing this voice.. Sounds like seven talking all at once.." Cronus hesitated for a moment. "What does it sound like or say?" he asked.

"Well.. It sounds a little high pitched but at the same time low pitched, it sounds quite evil to me.. What it says though doesn't make sense, what it usually says is 'He comes' or 'He who waits behind the wall' or something like that.." He heard the noise of tapping, most likely Cronus had got onto his computer and started up google.

"Alright, I'm getting up something called.. Zalgo, it describes what you heard.. Zalgo's talking to you? I thought we weren't supposed to meet him until were creepypastas?" I shrugged "I don't know, how would I know this Cronus? Do you know why he's talking to me?" Cronus did a little sigh. "No I don't chief. Maybe you can come over to my house for a while"

"But it's 3 AM, I don't want to bother you more then I already have." He heard Cronus sigh on the other line. "Well I'm already awake so you might as well come over here, It'll be fine." Kankri thought for a moment "Alright.. I'll be over in a few minutes.. Probably fifteen or ten if I trip over anything." He replied "Alright, see you chief." There was a short quiet beep letting him know the call was over.

Kankri picked up a flashlight. Grabbing a coat and slipping it on then putting his phone into the pocket. He pulled out one of his sticky notes, writing on it then attaching it to his door, 'G9ne 9ut t9 Cr9nus's h9use f9r a while, 6e 6ack s99n.' He stepped quietly down the stairs, going to the front door and grasping the handle.

He slowly turned it, stepping out into the cold then shutting the door and flicking his flashlight on. He began to walk out into the darkness and cold. He pulled his coat tighter onto himself. It shouldn't be so cold, why was it so cold? Whats happening..

He noticed the sky turn a dark shade of red, that wasn't supposed to happen. He began to quicken his pace of walking- A voice echoed in his mind '_**HE'S HERE.**_' a black and red tall figure with what seemed to be mouths on its body appeared in front of him, OKAY RUNNING.

He turned off his flashlight while he ran away from the creature, thinking it might lead it towards him. Wait, why was he running? Oh yeah. Because he was terrified and Zalgo might not know he's going to become a creepypasta later on. He soon lost sight of Zalgo while he ran. The sky turning to its normal dark blue hue.

What does it want with me anyways?

He sighed, starting to try and head back towards Cronus's house again. Or should he just head back to his own house, he didn't know. Maybe he should just call him and say he wasn't going to make it the- He just walked into Cronus's door without even realizing it. He blushed embarrassed and shook his head, knocking on the door. After a minute Cronus opened the door. "Hey there-" I instantly tackle-hugged Cronus, starting to sob. "Hey whats wrong? Chief?"

Cronus's POV

I started to pet Kankri's head while he sobbed uncontrollably, getting no answer from him about what was wrong. Of course I became worried, he was a really good friend so I tried to help. Lifting him up off the ground and shutting the door. He was strangely light.

I put him down onto the couch, then sitting beside him and patting his back, petting his hair. Whatever could stop him from crying.

After a good few minutes his sobbing ceased to just whimpers. "...C-Cronus.." I looked at his eyes. "What?" "..T-Thank you.." Kankri hugged him gently. He smiled "No problem chief."

Sunday Day Two Decision

1:00 PM

Gamzee's POV

"..And he grabbed my hand and he said he had something to tell me but before he could say what it was Karbro and Kankri all up and motherfucking appeared so I went and hugged Karbro. I'm confused about it Kurloz!"

'Again, why are you telling me this.' Kurloz 'replied' "Because your my twinnn!" Gamzee flailed while he was upside down on the bean cushion thing. "And it might mean somethinggg" 'Maybe he wants you to be red or black for him.' "I dunnoo"

'Well I dunno either, so you probably shouldn't ask me.' "Fineee I'll get Karbro." I grabbed my phone, turning on Pester Chum and hitting carcinoGeneticist.

[TC] terminallyCapricous started pestering [CG] carcinoGeneticist

[TC]: HeEeEeY kArBrOoOo

[CG]: WHAT IS IT FUCKASS.

[TC]: I nEeD sOmE aDvIcE.

[CG]: WHAT KIND.

[TC]: QuAdReNt AdViCe :oP

[CG]: GO ON.

[TC]: WeLl YeStErDaY wHeN sOlBrO mItUnA kUrLoZ aNd I wErE aLl Up At ThE pArK wAiTiNg FoR yOu MoThErFuCkErS wElL hE gRaBbEd My HaNd AnD sAiD He mOtHeRfUcKiNg HaD sOmEtHiNg To TeLl Me AnD i WaS lIkE wHaT aNd ThEn YoU aNd KaNkRi ApPeArEd ThEn I hUgGeD yOu AnD

[CG]: DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY, I WAS THERE DUMBASS.

[TC]: Oh OkAy ThEn

[CG]: ANYWAYS, SOUNDS LIKE HE MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING RED OR BLACK FOR YOU.

[TC]: ThAtS wHaT kUrLoZ mOtHeRfUcKiNg ToLd Me :o0

[TC]: HoW dId YoU kNoW

[CG]: ..

[CG]: SIGH

[TC]: WhAt ShOuLd I dO?

[CG]: WELL THERES NOT MUCH TO DO BESIDES ACCEPT OR DECLINE HIS RED OR BLACK FEELINGS FOR YOU.

[CG]: BUT KNOWING YOU BLACK ISNT GOOD FOR YOU AND REDS JUST A HEART BREAKER

[TC]: ?

[CG]: BY WHAT TEREZI TELLS ME YOU WERE ROUGH AS HELL WHEN YOU WERE IN THAT BLACK RELATIONSHIP WITH HER

[TC]: IsN't ThAt ThE pOiNt?

[CG]: YES BUT YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO INJURE HER SERIOUSLY, MAYBE A SMALL BITE WOUND BUT NOT LIKE THAT.

[CG]: AND YOU DIDN'T DO SO WELL WITH TAVROS IN YOUR RED RELATIONSHIP.

[TC]: DoN't ReMiNd Me..

[CG]: OH.. SORRY.

[TC]: It'S oKaY bRo.

[TC]: (o:B

[CG]: GAMZEE.

[CG]: PLEASE DON'T EVER.

[CG]: EVER.

[CG]: USE MY FACE

[CG]: FOR YOUR CLOWN FACE AGAIN.

[CG]: EVER.

[TC]: HaHa OkAy MaN

[CG]: WELL I THINK YOU DON'T NEED ANYMORE HELP RIGHT

[TC]: YeAh I'm GoOd BrO.

[CG]: WELL OKAY THEN, BYE GAMZEE.

[TC]: ByE mOtHeRfUcKeR :o)

[TC] terminallyCapricous ceased pestering [CG] carcinoGeneticist

Kurloz looked over at my phone. 'He didn't help that much.' "Shut up." 'I've shut up for years, why tell me to do it again?' "You motherfucking smart ass." They both started to laugh.

They were interrupted when Kurloz's phone made a pester-received noise, making him look up and go over to his phone.

Kurloz's POV

[BB] buzzBuzz started pestering [SS] silentSkeleton

[BB]: H3Y KURL0THZ

[SS]: :O?

[BB]: D0 Y0U W4N7 70 G0 70 7H3 P4RK 4G41N?

[SS]: :O)

[BB]: GR34T 83C4U53 1 D0 4ND 1T5 D4NG3R0U5 T0 G0 4L0N3

[SS]: :O?

[BB]: WH4T T1M3?

[SS]: :O)

[BB]: W3 C4N G0 R1GH7 N0W 1F 1T5 0K4Y 8 D

[SS]: :O)

[BB]: 5H0ULD 1 G0 G3T Y0U?

[SS]: :O(

[BB]: 0H 0K4Y 1'LL W41T H3R3 TH3N, 8Y3! 8 D

[SS]: :O)

[BB] buzzBuzz ceased pestering [SS] silentSkeleton

Gamzee looked towards Kurloz. "So who was it?" 'Just Mituna,' Gamzee giggled. "Paaaaaaaaaaalee." Kurloz rolled his eyes, picking up his bag and putting his phone in one of the pockets, putting his backpack on.

'Yes, we are pale. And I'm going to the park with Mituna for a little while. Unless that bothers you' "Pfft nah bro its all up and as chill as chill, chiller then chill actually." 'You and your interesting words sometimes.' Kurloz smiled a little, but opened the door and stepped out.

Seven Minutes Later..

He knocked on the door, standing and waiting for someone to get the door. Turning out to be Sollux. "Oh hey KL. What's up?" 'Mituna invited me to go to the park, so I came here to pick him up.' "Oh yeah, he was talking about it earlier. He should be down right about-"

Mituna suddenly came tumbling down the stairs, his bag flopping onto the ground beside him. Luckily he had his helmet on. "I'm ready!" The adorable-spazz-a-tron got up, brushing the dust off himself and picking up his bag.

"-Now." Sollux said, still staring at Mituna and wondering how he hasn't broken his neck yet.

Kurloz laughed a little to himself. 'I see your ready.' Mituna smiled idiotically. "Yeeph I gotz my bag and everything!" he held up his bag, 'Well good then.'

"Thee you later Thullux!" Mituna waved, Sollux waved back and waited until the two were gone before he shut the door.

Mituna was skipping a little while he held Kurloz's hand, sometimes looking up at the sky then back at the ground. "Hey Kurlothz," Mituna looked towards me. 'Yes?' I signaled. "What do you think whill happen once weeve all turned into crreepy pastaaz?" I shrugged 'I'm not sure, maybe we just kill or help people.'

"Ohh, well where ever you go Kurlothz I will follow you!" He smiled at me and I smiled back, hugging him a little.

'Well if you follow me then I'll follow you.' "Yay!" Mituna threw his hands up into the air, he smiled at his Pale friend's excitement even though they would probably have to kill people. And give up there former lives here, he shook his head a little. Noticing the park off in the distance as they got closer towards it. "Yay!" Mituna ran forward a little bit, "Race you there!" Kurloz started to laugh a little and run after him, "I'm gonna fhhaking beat you there Kurlothz!" Mituna yelped excitedly. But soon Kurloz had ran ahead of Mituna, almost near the playground. But pretending to trip so that Mituna could get ahead of him and win the race, "Beat you there Kurlothz!" He grinned, Kurloz smiled at him and sat up.

'Yes you did Mituna. Good job.' Mituna ran over to him, helping him stand up 'Thanks.' Mituna nodded then excitedly ran off, obviously to play for a while.

He took a good look around the park, he remembered it when they were little. And on the day it happened...

_Flash Back_

"_Come on Gamzee! Were going to be late!"_

_Kurloz squealed, running ahead with his backpack on. "Alright I'm coming! Wait for mee!" Gamzee yelped. Running alongside Kurloz towards there school, they didn't need the bus to take them to school. They were big kids now!_

_They both skidded to a halt before they ran out onto the road. "Safety first!" Kurloz chirped, the two looked around. Not seeing any cars they began to walk across. _

_They weren't aware of a car speeding towards them by a drunken driver, Gamzee was luckily a little bit farther away from the car so he didn't get hurt as much. Though he was on the ground in pain with three long scratches on his face, and his leg was twisted. _

_Kurloz wasn't so lucky however._

_Kurloz got shards of glass stuck in his throat, and he screamed at the same time from the pain and fear of dying. He didn't want to, he felt his left arm break under the pressure and one of his ribs crack when a heavy deal of weight was on top of him._

_The driver was killed instantly upon the impact. It hurt for Kurloz to scream and soon his lungs collapsed._

_He almost died in the emergency room._

_Gamzee was in tears by the time they told him his brother had become a mute and would never be able to talk again, some of his friends were there while he was told, Sollux was there to help Gamzee, Mituna was there with his brother before he had gotten brain damage. And Karkat was there too._

_And his father was terrified once he learned what happend to them._

_He remembered the bright lights of the car._

_Flash Back End_

He forced his eyes open, finding himself on the ground and Mituna worriedly shaking him. "Kurlothz?!" He saw Gamzee and Sollux were there, most likely called by Mituna.

Gamzee looked terrified.

Just like he did when they told him he was a mute.

Mituna put his arm around me and helped me sit up as I held my head in my hand. A little confused still.

"Kurlothz are you okay?" Gamzee decided to speak "Yeah bro you motherfucking all up and scared the shit out of us all! What happened?" 'It's nothing, I guess I was a little tired.' "It's not like you to all up and fall asleep while you stand! And it's not good for you either. You could have hit your head on something hard or landed on something sharp or-" Sollux shooshed Gamzee. "We get it."

Gamzee shut up just for the time being.

Sollux gave Kurloz a water bottle. "Here, maybe this will help you." He nodded at Sollux a little. 'Thanks' He took a sip once he managed to get it through the threads.

"I think you should motherfucking go home for a while Kurloz, I don't want you passing out in another place like.." He saw Gamzee look off into the distance where the road was.

Where I nearly died.


	5. Chapter 4

Previously on CreepyPastaStuck..

"Kurlothz are you okay?"

'It's nothing, I guess I was a little tired.' "It's not like you to all up and fall asleep while you stand! And it's not good for you either. You could have hit your head on something hard or landed on something sharp or-" Sollux shooshed Gamzee. "We get it."

"I think you should motherfucking go home for a while Kurloz, I don't want you passing out in another place like.." He saw Gamzee look off into the distance where the road was.

Where I nearly died.

Saturday Day Two Decision 2:50

Kurloz's POV

Before I knew it I was back at are house, Gamzee having rushed me there in fear of me fainting again and Mituna had went home with Sollux. Gamzee sat on a bean bag beside my bed. "So what happened there Kurloz?" I sighed a little.

'I had a flashback.. About.. You know. I thought I was awake but I must have went unconcious or something..' Gamzee sighed, and hugged Kurloz. "I thought I would have motherfucking almost lost you again.." I sighed a little.

Soon the hug was broken by Gamzee. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died. Your my brother, and brothers have to stick together. Right?" I nodded, 'And brothers will stay brothers no matter what happens.' We smiled a little at each other.

(A/N NO THEY WILL NOT KISS)

"..I hope were doing the right thing becoming creepypastas." 'The right thing? Were going to be killing people left and right if we are asked to, and you hope were doing the right thing?' Gamzee smiled and laughed. "True that."

"I'd be okay with needing to kill people, I think it would let some of my stress loose. As psychopathic, insane and disturbing as it sounds." 'Me too.'

"..I wonder how he plans on making us dissapear?" 'Who?' I looked at Gamzee. "Slenderman or Zalgo, I mean we can't just dissapear into thin air without a trace. Actually, wait. We can. But what if we ever aren't needed anymore and we are sent back here as are normal selves? Wouldn't that just confuse everyone and draw unwanted attention to are selves?" 'Holy shit,'

'Calm the question bomb. How am I supposed to know? Ask Slender before we are turned. He might just stage it to be like a kidnapping. Or it. I'm not sure.' "Yeah that's a good way actually. What should we do for the rest of the day though?" '...We could try to spend time with are dad before we dissapear. Or I mean, are kidnapped.'

"..Yeah I'd like to spend time with dad before we go, we haven't seen him for so long too due to his buisness trips and stuff. I think he has time off today!" 'Let's go see then.'

Sunday Day Two Decision

4:00 PM

Karkat's POV

"WAIT, WHAT DID HE TELL YOU AGAIN." Your jaw practically had hit the bench table by now.

"He said he wasn't going to become a creepy pasta, it's his choice Kar and you can't change it. And you know it." Karkat turned his glare from Cronus to Kankri who was quietly beside him. "WHY KANKRI? WHY OF ALL SITUATIONS YOU BACK OUT OF THIS ONE. JUST WHY."

He made Kankri flinch back a little, Kankri could see the rage and fear and sadness in his brothers eyes. "I'm sorry Karkat, I just can't go through with this." Karkat slammed his hands on the table "WHY CAN'T YOU?!" He yelled. Cronus quickly pulled Kankri into a hug, "Stop scaring him Karkat!" He hissed

"No Cronus, it's fine. I deserve this. Karkat." Kankri stood up from his chair, putting his hands lightly down onto the table looking his brother in the eye. "I can't do this because I'm scared, all these years I've tried my best to not be scared. For everyone- For you. I act like I'm not affected by anything but in reality I'm scared out of my mind, when we met Slender I screamed because I was terrified,"

I went quiet ".." "I met Zalgo and I ran away because I was scared of him. I thought he would kill me. I can't go through with this, theres so many pained voices.." Kankri had started to tear up a little, then shutting his eyes. Cronus grabbed Kankri and pulled him gently onto his lap, petting him.

"..BUT I NEED MY BROTHER HERE WITH ME KANKRI IF I NEED TO GET THROUGH THIS. I WAS SCARED TOO WHEN SLENDER APPEARED, AND I BET I WOULD HAVE BEEN SCARED TOO IF I SAW ZALGO. BUT PLEASE, KANKRI I CAN'T GO WITHOUT YOU." My own blood red eyes had started to tear up. "Karkat I can't go with you, please don't make this harder then it has to be!" He had buried his face into Cronus's chest. ".." He wiped away his own tears.

"FINE. IF THATS HOW YOU WANT TO BE, MAYBE WE SHOULDN'T BE BROTHERS ANYMORE!" Kankri's head shot up, looking at Karkat terrified. And Cronus seemed shocked. "B-but Karkat!-" Karkat had gotten up and ran off, most likely back to home.

Kankri's POV

You watched hopelessly as your brother had ran off, no. He wasn't your brother anymore. If he didn't want to be then you would respect his wishes, if you respect his wishes.

Then why are you still crying.

You start to wipe away your tears, then Cronus hugs you softly, and you hug him back. "I-I'm so sorry you had to see all of that-.." Cronus had shooshed you. Keeping you from trying to say anything else.

(( A/NITS MENT TO BE A HEART BTW IT DOESN'T LIKE USING ))"3|

"3"

"3"

"3"

"3"

"3"

"You can stay at my place for the rest of tonight until everyone else becomes creepypastas, including me. Just tell them something like we were kidnapped." Now Cronus was leaving me too? This couldn't be any worse..

But nonetheless I nodded softly, he smiled and started petting my head. "Good. You'll be fine on your own chief."

5:00 PM

Nepeta's POV

You were playing around in the park, it was a nice day and your last chance to be able to play outside freely. Equikitty had fallen asleep beneath a tree earlier so you decided to wear yourself out to make the day go by faste-

Be something else that isn't boring for admin to type.

((Well, Kurloz and Gamzee are playing with there father (Goatdad/seagoatlusus), Mituna and Sollux are doing things that they usually do. I dunno what they usually do actually, Cronus and Kankri are talking, Karkats running in your direction. And Equius is asleep.))

((A/N DAMN! So theres nothing good to do here? and I need to do ANOTHER 1/2 hour or 20 min- Wait. What?))

The admin notes were suddenly interrupted when Karkat ran into Nepeta, knocking over the feline cat girl and himself. Landing on top of her. Equikitty would have killed Karkitty by now if he was awake.

"Hey Karkitty!" I purred, then noticing Karkat looked like he'd been crying while he ran. "What's wrong?" I asked,

"OH, FUCK, SHIT. SORRY." Karkitty got off of me, allowing me to sit up. He quickly rubbed his eyes a little while he thought I wasn't looking. "UH, NOTHINGS WRONG. EVERYTHINGS FINE. I'M TOTALLY FINE."

"Uh huh, yeah true story Karkitty. I don't believe you, tell me the truthh what happened to mew?" I meowed. Hugging Karkitty, who sighed. "FINE."

"KANKRI IS.." "Sick?" I asked and he shook his head.

"KANKRI'S NOT COMING WITH US."

"Oh! That's terrible! Why nyat?" I asked. "HE.. HE'S JUST A FUCKING COWARD." Karkitty growled, then wiped at his eyes a little, not sure why. Maybe he was going to cry again? "Oh, well that's okay! Efuryone gets scared, even Equikitty!" She booped Karkittys nose "And even mew!"

Karkitty wrinkled his nose a little "I DON'T GET SCARED." I giggled a little, "Yes mew do, and I get scared too!" He tilted his head at me. "OF WHAT?" I smiled "Of efuryone I love dying, but I know it will happen anyways and we can't do anything about it. So I try my best to make efuryday worth-while!"

"WOW, I DIDN'T THINK YOU CARED ABOUT EVERYONE. ONLY WHO YOU SHIP THEM WITH." I shook my head. "As much as I like shipping, it will nefur top my furiends! No matter what!" I purred.

"MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANGRY AT HIM." "Mew got angry at Pawkri?" Karkitty nodded a little, then sighed. "What did mew say to him?" Karkitty looked at the ground "I SAID.. WE WEREN'T BROTHERS ANYMORE." I gasped, clasping my hand over my mouth.

"That's terrible! I didn't know this was at such a dangerously bad level!" Karkitty looked at me "I KNOW. I FUCKED UP REALLY BADLY THIS TIME. I'M A ASSHOLE WHO DOESN'T THINK FIRST BEFORE HE TALKS."

"There's still time to fix it before we have to leave, purrlenty of time!" I said. "Mew could go apologize to him, I'm sure he'll accept it and efurything would be fine!" Karkitty looked unsure. "...WELL." He looked at the sky "..I GUESS HE WOULD."

"BUT NEPETA." "Yeah Karkitty?" He looked back towards me "COULD YOU COME WITH ME? JUST SO I DON'T FUCK UP AGAIN." I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing! Where is Pawkri?" "HE'S WITH CRONUS, PROBABLY IN HIS HOUSE NOW." I stood up. "Well let's go then!" Karkitty nodded and got up as well.

"I'm sure Equikitty wouldn't mind me being gone for a few minutes or so~" She grabbed Karkitty's hand and started to walk with him. "HOPEFULLY, OR HE'LL FIND ME AND KILL ME BEFORE I CAN SAY ANYTHING IN DEFENSE."

"He's not that bad." I huffed in Equikitty's defense. "WELL WHEN IT COMES TO YOU HE WOULDN'T HURT YOU. BECAUSE YOUR BOTH PALE, BUT HE MIGHT GET WORRIED WITH YOU BEING NEAR SOMEONE ELSE WHEN HE'S NOT."

"It's just how Moiralligance works Karkitty, but I'm sure I could calm him down before he could try to kill mew." Karkitty looked down to the ground "WELL. IF YOUR SURE."

I looked around, then seeing the path that led near where Cronus's house was. "Ofur there!" I meowed, starting to run over to it. "HEY NEPETA SLOW DOWN!" Karkitty ran after me and I giggled. "Come on, might as well have a race to cheer are selves up a little!" I looked back, seeing Karkitty suddenly smile a little. Then rolling his eyes.

"FINE THEN. THIS IS HOW IT'S GOING TO BE." He started to sprint, being ahead of me in a matter of seconds. So I started to sprint as well. We were neck in neck, who would get there first?

We ended up tieing as we both saw the house and slowed down, just so we wouldn't run into anyone if there happened to be anyone. We both panted then Karkitty's smile faded a little. "WELL. HERE GOES EVERYTHING, RIGHT?" He looked at me and I nodded

"It'll be okay Karkitty! Just keep your hopes up!" I gave him a quick hug which he returned, "THANK YOU, NEPETA. FOR DOING ALL OF THIS." I grinned. Showing off my sharp cat-like teeth. "No purroblem Karkitty!"

We both stepped up to the door, since Karkitty hesitated in knocking I did it for him. It took a minute but Cronip opened the door, seeing me first "Hey Nepeta-" He saw Karkitty and frowned a little "What do you want with him this time."

"I UH, I HAVE SO METHING TO TELL HIM." Cronip glared at Karkitty a little. "Purrlease Cronip? He want's to apurrlagize!" I gave him the kitten eyes look. Making him facepalm a little. Then sigh "Fine. Let me just go ask him if its okay." I nodded, he allowed us to come in first before shutting the door.

Cronip went into the living room, seeming to be talking to Pawkri and then after another minute he came back with him. Pawkri seemed a little scared about seeing Karkitty though. "UH, LISTEN KANKRI."

Pawkri nodded a little at Karkitty, telling him to go on with what he was trying to say. I gripped Karkitty's hand a little to encourage him. "I UH. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY, I NEVER THINK BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING. AND I NEVER MENT TO HURT YOU WHEN I SAID WE WEREN'T BROTHERS ANYMORE."

"I HOPE YOU CAN ACCEPT MY APOLOGY FOR WHAT I DID, BUT IF YOU DON'T THEN I UNDERSTAND. I'M A SHITTY BROTHER AND I DESERVE WHATEVER MEAN THINGS YOU SAY TO ME. AND YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE ME AS YOUR FAMILY MEMBER."

Pawkri looked up at Cronip, who nodded a little. Then he went and hugged Karkitty. Who hugged him back and Pawkri started to cry a little. "I accept your apology." "THANK YOU KANKRI.."

I smiled a little, then wiping a few tears of my own away. "SO.. BROTHERS?" Pawkri pulled back from the hug and nodded. "Brothers." They both pulled out a Cancer Zodiac sign necklace, Pawkri had the 6 and Karkitty had the 9. They put the two necklace pieces rogether. Forming to full zodiac sign.

"IT WAS YOUR CHOICE IF YOU WANTED TO GO OR STAY, SO I'M OKAY WITH IT NOW. I HOPE YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT WHEN WERE GONE." Pawkri nodded a little.

They pulled the necklaces apart. "Good luck, not that you need it. You have amazing friends to take care of you." Pawkri hugged Karkitty again, but this time quicker.

"THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE KANKRI. I SUPPOSE ME AND NEPETA SHOULD GO NOW." Pawkri nodded a little, obviously trying hard not to cry again.

"AC nodded her head, licking one of her paws and drawing it over one of her ears. I should get back to Equikitty anyways! She meowed."

Karkitty grabbed my hand. "GOOD BYE." Pawkri waved a little in response, then Karkitty opened the door and we both went back outside, starting to walk back towards the park. "THIS WENT WELL." I smiled and nodded.

"Mew did a great job Karkitty! Nice choice of words." I complimented. Karkitty nodded a little. "THANKS NEPETA, BUT I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE COURAGE TO GO HERE BY MYSELF. OR GO HERE AT ALL IF YOU DIDN'T COME HELP." "Nah I hardly did anything. Mew did everything though."

"HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU YOUR A GREAT FRIEND NEPETA." I thought for a moment then shook my head "Mew're the first!" He smiled. "WELL YOU REALLY ARE."

((A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWEEEEE~ OTPPP~))

((HoLy ShIt SiS cAlM yOuR fUcKiN tItS. YEAH WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOT TO THE GOOD PARTS. 2o what do me and miituna do, jack 2hiit?))

((A/N Well, I have something planned for you two. Tell them Fenice!))

(( Oh oky *okay, well I don't want to be such a party pooper so I'll just start off by saying you two have a pretty big role. Befour *Before you all take FLIGHT to the creepy pasta land you'll go talk with Slender Man a little. And yeah so it will progress frm *from there. ))

(( holy 2hiit. ))

(( Yeah it's a lot to swallow. But BEAK-cause your role is so important you probably won't get into a quadrent any time soon. ))

(( damniit. ))

(( Yeah, exactly what the viewers are thinking. ))

(( 2o we 2hould probably get back to the 2tory now. ))

(( A/N Yep! ))

Sollux &amp; Mituna's POV'S

Sollux

6:17

"Hey thollux, how would we know when itz tim.. timeeee for us thwo all get fuckhkn goinng?" I looked up from my computer at my brother. "I'm not sure Mituna, he never said what time. He only said its tomorrow."

Mituna smiled a little "Maybe we shuld go ask the slendy man when itz time two go?" I shrugged. "Probably, but it can wait for lat-" Mituna grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my chair. "Nooo we have two go find out nowwwwww!"

"Ugh jezz mu, fine! Let me just get a flash light in case it gets dark out. You get one two so I can find you if you wander off!" Mituna let go of my arm "You men if you wander ofth!" He smiled and I sighed face palming.

I quickly went and looked around, then grabbing two flashlights. One for me and one for Mituna, I then grabbed my coat from the closet while Mituna was sitting on the ground.. And his coat was on backwards. I helped him take it off and then put it on properly so he didn't hurt himself.

"Thankz Thollux," he smiled and I patted his head a little. Then putting the flashlight in one of Mituna's pockets. "There, now if you get lost you can go back home by using this flashlight or I'll find you if you turn it on." Mituna nodded a little

"Now since your so eager lets get going before it gets too late." Mituna grabbed my hand, then opening the door and dragging me out practically. "Holy shit mu, when did you get so strong? Have you been hanging out with Equius?" Mituna shook his head

"I don't sphend all day coddig codeing stuffh!" I rolled my eyes when he started giggling

Mituna

6:58

45DHJ8U3M4V8P0RNJM4H8M7V1H0K7H4-

I walked into the forest with Sollux, yay walking!

Sollux

7:01

I put my hands into my pockets, huffing and looking around the forest. Suddenly Mituna tripped over some roots, faceplanting "Bweah!" Mituna said and I sighed shaking my head. "I swear how have you not died or something yet.." I muttered to myself and helped him up.

"Thankzzzz!" Mituna smiled, then began to run ahead a little. "Hey! Don't do that or you''ll get-" Mituna had gone out of sight.

"..Lost." I sighed and began to run towards where Mituna had gone, trying to find him. "Mituunaaa?" I called, waiting for some response from him.

I shook my head a little, pulling out my phone I called Gamzee, taking a minute since the service was pretty bad since they were in a forest.

:Yeah bro?:

"Hey gz, if you ever go to are house then don't because we probably won't be back for a while, Mituna ran out somewhere in the forest because we wanted to know what time we would all become creepypastas, or go to the creepypasta world or something"

:Ohh okay bro, do you want me to all up and head over there? I can leave Kurloz with are dad.:

"Nah just thought I would tell you, but if you call me and I don't pick up its because of the bad service, and if we aren't back by midnight you can come look I guess."

:Ohh okay motherfucker, if you need help finding Mitbro then juts call me and I'll all up and be there.:

"Kay thanks gz, bye."

:Bye.:

Sollux hung up on the clown, putting his phone back into his pocket. And setting off on finding Mituna again.

7:43

"Holy shit Mituna where the hell are you?!" He yelled, then suddenly being tackled from his side "GUAHGH!" He screeched, then shoving off whoever or whatever it was. "Thollluuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxx!" He realized it was just Mituna who had tackled him.

"Jesus christ Mituna where were you?" He helped Mituna get up again. "Nooo where where youuu? We've beeen lookin evrtyhhtthwukwhere to find youu Thollux!"

"We've?" He asked him confused. "Yeahhh weeeeeeaveeee!" Mituna smiled. "_**Well, I found him and I thought he couldn't have been here alone. So I went to look for you with him.**_" He recognized the voice as he saw Slender approach them.

"Hey," H egreeted which Slender nodded a little. "_**He said that you two had something to ask.**_" "Uh yeah we did, well more like he did." He glared a little at Mituna who giggled "Well he wanted to know what time we would all have to show up."

"_**I was thinking 12 AM would be the best time, since no one would see you all go out to the forest and get suspicious.**_" "Good point." Sollux agreed. _"__**Well, now that you know that you could tell the others.**_" He pulled out his phone looking at it "Oh yeah I should tell them. But I don't really have that good serv-" When he looked back up he realized they weren't in the forest and they were at the park.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Mituna shouted, then giggling. "..Nevermind." Sollux said with a pokerface.

((A/N don't forget to clean room later when I get home))

8:31

[TA]twinArmaggedons opened MEMO

Visitor List – silentSkeleton, buzzBuzz, twinArmaggedons, terminallyCapricous, triggerPolice, arsenicCatnip, centaursTesticle, cronusPimpora, carcinoGeneticist

[TA]: guy2.

[CG]: WHAT IS IT CAPTOR.

[TA]: ii have 2omethiing to tell you all.

[BB]: Y34H W3 H4V3 70 73LL 3V3RY0N3 7H15555

[SS]: :O?

[TC]: We'Re LiStEnInG.

[AC]: :33 AC will tell Equikitty once he wakes up!

[CP]: chief and i are here listenin.

[TP]: Yeah.

[TA]: me and miituna went two fiind 2lender for what tiime we would all leave, iit'2 goiing two be 12 am 2o now you all know

[TP]: I'm n9t g9ing to 6ec9me a creepypasta, 6ut alright anyways.

[TA]: oh, well good luck then kk number two

[TP]: Er, thanks.

[TA]: no problem

[TA]: well that2 all ii had two 2ay.

[TA]twinArmaggedons closed MEMO

Gamzee's POV

8:59

Shook his head a little, "12 AM.. Okay then." He watched the clock slowly turn to 9:00, "You read it too right Kurloz?" Kurloz looked towards his brother, then nodded after a moment. He sighed, lying down on his bed.

"Well we might as well sleep until then," He heard Kurloz huff a little.

He suddenly got assaulted by a pillow, looking up towards Kurloz. Who quickly lied down facing away from him. "Oh that's how it's going to be." He grabbed the pillow and threw it back, soon engaging in a serious pillow fight with Kurloz.

I mean really serious.

Holy fuck.

"Okay okay okay okay okay okay stahhpp!" Gamzee yelped while Kurloz kept hitting him over and over again with a pillow, hitting him one last time then stopping. "You win, fine." Kurloz grinned a little.

Then he threw his pillow back onto his bed, flopping onto the bed.

9:16

"Well, I guess now we should sleep." Kurloz looked at him and nodded a bit. 'Probably." Gamzee put his pillow back down onto the bed and lied down, shutting his eyes.


	6. Quick Updates

Quick story note

I have school now, the only reason I'm able to say that I have school is because its the first day and its 5:27, I wasn't able to sleep so I decided to tell you guys so that you know this story will take a long time to update most likely,

I'll still be working on it. Of course.

There2 2tiill lot2 of other fanfiictiion2 out there for you to all go and fap to-

TmI.

Wow Sollux they weren't supposed to know there would be sexual content in the story as well.

But you put iit iin the triiger2 2o they would know anyway2.

Oh yeaaah.

FP: I hope that I apear *appear in more chapters or stories!

B1RDD

:O)

Okay what are we doing right now? This was ment to just be a quick admin story note thingy?!

Ii dunno, you appeared then ii appeared then gz appeared then a lot other people.

4ND 50 D1D 1 50LLUXXXXX

and 2o diid you mu.

Well I should probably end this note.

Bye!

ByE

bye

BY3

:OP

FP: (Frantic waving) Byeee!


	7. Chapter 5

Midnight.

A bit of a time skip to when someone appears..

12:14

Gamzee's POV

Even though they had slept a little before, he still yawned like a lion. 'Don't motherfucking eat me brother.' Kurloz would joke and I stuck my tounge out at him "Well I might if you don't zip it." Kurloz smiled then zipped his mouth shut, flicking away the zip after.

(Gravityfallsrefferance-)

I rolled my eyes at him, amused. "Yeah you better." I sat on the ground and he did the same, playing with some rocks and seeing how many he could stack before they fall out. I glanced towards him. "..It's the world champion rock-stacking competition, will he beat his previous score? Find out on the next episode of dragon balllllsss~" I joked singing the last part

Kurloz seemed to find it funny since he made giggling noises, every good TV show need to build up suspence by cutting short the episodes. And probably because they can't be half-assed to make the next episode while they make the current episode then they wouldn't have to worry about the other episode and just make the next-next episode.

Long gassssspppppp.

Oh my gog.

I never knew my mind could go so fast in only a few seconds or so.

I shook my head, then picking up some long sticks and leaves, eventually getting enough to make a small house that I could just bareeely squeeze into since there wasn't that may sticks.

"Look, I'm Eeyore." I giggled to myself a little, I'm so motherfucking funny. Kurloz smiled a little 'But Eeyore's house doesn't have leaves.'

I paused, then looked up at the roof which I put the leaves on "When did you get so motherfucking smart?" 'When did your IQ drop below a rock?' I lost it there and started dying. Not literally but that was how hard I was laughing. 'What? It wasn't that funny.'

"Yes it is because its true!" I said between laughs and gasps, I could see Kurloz face-palm and laugh as well. It took a few minutes for it to go silent but it didn't stay silent for too long.

Suddenly Karkat appeared out of some bushes and pointed at Gamzee "WHO FUCKING BROUGHT MOON MOON HERE." Gamzee lost it again and held his stomach, laughing so hard he fell over and knocked down the stick house he made "Ah shihahahatt!"

Karkat snickered a little to himself "HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD WORK."

'He just laughs way too easily.' Gamzee wiped some tears from his eyes "N-No I don't." 'Yes you do.' "No I don't." 'Yes you do.' "No I don't!" 'Yes you do!-' "GIRLS GIRLS, YOUR BOTH PRETTY. NOW CALM YOUR TITS BRITTANY HE'S JUST HAVING FUN." Gamzee laughed, then faceplanted the ground.

'Apparently now I call you Britanny.' Kurloz said and Gamzee glanced up at him "Shut up." 'I can't shut up technically since I don't talk and I only use signs to communicate to everyone.' "Smart ass." 'Well this ass is smarter then you.'

"WHOA HOLY FUCK WHERE DID THIS CONVERSATION GO, ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE A FIGHT ABOUT WHO'S ASS IS SMARTER OR ARE WE GOING TO FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO DO BESIDES TALK ABOUT PEOPLES REAR ENDS." Gamzee and Kurloz glanced at eachother.

"Why not rear-ends? That's the thing that makes most comedy hilarious! Like Dane Cook, Brian Regan I think.. Stephen Lynch..-" "WAIT, YOU'VE SEEN STEPHEN LYNCH?" I nodded "Yeah bro! His songs are motherfucking hilarious!" "GAMZEE." Karkat ran over and grabbed my shoulders.

"HAVE YOU."

"HAVE YOU FUCKING SEEN BEELZ." He looked like he was trying to not laugh and I instantly broke down laughing, then he did too "OH MY GOD THAT IS SO YOU GAMZEE" 'You mean Satan?' Kurloz poked my shoulder.

"YEAH, YOU GUYS DID COME FROM HELL DIDN'T YOU." "Hmm, maybe. But thats top secret Makara stuff!" "TELL SATAN I SAID HI THEN IF YOU ARE." I nodded giggling a little "Sure thing bro!"

"I know all the lyrics to it bro! I can all up and sing it for you though I didn't bring my guitar." Karkat sat down "SURE GAMZEE, I THINK WE NEED A SONG TO PASS THE TIME ANYWAYS."

"Whelp here goes nothing then! Ahem.." I took a deep breath

Ever since first man has walked this earth I have been here..

To whisper seeds of doubt and evil thoughts into your ears..

I am the beast the outcast angel fallen from on high...

I go by many names but there is one you can't deny...-

My name is satan!

I even did the funny voice and Karkat was holding his mouth trying not to laughing

Hi everybody! Uhhh let me tell you a little bit about my sellfff~

...

My friends all call me old scratch and I am a capricorn my turn on's are romantic walks and killing the unborn~

I got little devil horns and a little goatee little devil eyes to help a little devil see, little cloven hooves make it kinda hard to ski I'm satan~

WHOOHOO!~~

Or mephistopheles for some I dunno..

My real name is beelzebub but you can call me beelz

I love to watch fox news and then go club some baby seals~

I began to dance along while I sang the song.

And then I'll take a bubble bath and I'll drink a zindafel~

Try to wash off that baby seal smell~

And then I'll make a toast to me..

Hey..

Here's to my heeellll~

..

My name is SataaaaHAHAAAN~

To carry on my evil ways I went and had a son, and now he makes his living as a singing comedian~

I'm in every zepplin album, I'm in all Rush Limbaughs rants

I'm the reason that the Boston Red Sox even had a chanhahance Xo)

And if I want to eat your soul I'll just throw it on the griddle don't need to make a deal I don't need to tell a riddle and fuck Charlie Daniels I don't care if he can fiddle,

I'm Satan~

The devil went down to georgia he was lookin' for a soul to steal.

That's fucking bull shit because I would not be caught dead in.. Georgia.. Okay? It's like. Oh my god!

Six six six!

SATAN.

Karkat finally broke down laughing, along with Kurloz. I grinned and bowed a little, avoiding face planting luckily. I looked back up towards them. "Well?" "I SWEAR TO GOD GAMZEE MAKARA IF I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS YOU I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WAS STEPHEN LYNCH HIMSELF." I giggled.

I finally noticed that Nepeta, Equius, Cronus, Mituna and Sollux were standing there, mouths wide open.

"Oh."

"OH."

"Oh SHIT." I said, a blush quickly rising. Luckily it was hidden by my make up. The others slowly started to clap and I blinked confused, shit were they standing there the whole time.

Well, this is embarresing.

Besides the fact they seemed to have liked your singing you still find it embarresing. You pull your hoodie over your head shy-fully. "Kurlozth!" Mituna pounced onto your brother.

Kurloz's POV.

You blink a bit surprised, but you hug your Moirail. 'Hey Mituna.' you greet him. He grinned deliriously down at you and rolled off so you could get up. "Hey Karkitty!" You heard Nepeta greet Karkat, and most likely tackle-pounce him.

"HEY THERE NEP."

You stand up since Mituna had moved off of you, then helping him up. Once he was up he hugged you, clinging tightly with seemingly no intention of letitng go any time soon,

Kurloz put his arm up around Mituna's shoulders, who nuzzled his chest a little in response. You sigh at his weird behaviour, but can't help to let a small grin slip by at him. He smiles back at you showing his strangely sharp teeth, he once bit you on accident. You still had a little scar.

He slipped his hands down around your waist a little, yeah this is the only time you would ever be comfortable with someone's hand on your waist.

Er. Not that you like it a little.

Just because he didn't know any better about it. Yeah that's it.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a tall, darkly dressed faceless certain someone appearing and all the talking that had previously been going on had stopped.

"_**Good night to you all, **_**thank you for all of you attending tonight.-**" Slender seemed to have looked around the place, scanning for someone missing.

"_**Where's Kaknri?**_" He questioned, Cronus spoke up "Oh yeah, chief's not coming." Slender tilted his head in Cronus's direction. "_**Oh really? Shame, well whatever he want's to do is his own choice.**_"

I looked towards Cronus 'Why not?' I signal over towards him. "He just doesn't want to. And that's that." I shrugged, but nodded a little at him.

"_**One less potion I have to make later I guess.**_" Suddenly nine tentacles out-stretched, each holding a bottle of liquid, they were all coloured pure pearl white.

"_**I presume that you all have made your pictures?**_" Everyone nodded then held up a piece of paper. "_**Good," **_The tentacles put all the potions down onto a flat surfaced rock, moving one aside a little the tentacles the collected the pieces of paper.

A tentacle opened one of the pure pearl white potions and then rolled the picture up, which happened to be Nepeta's then pushed it inside the bottle. The colours turning to a olive green color.

"Cool!" Nepeta gasped, and she was then given the potion. "_**Each one of you gets a different coloured potion for what family you are in, just like Nepeta's they will have different effects depending on what you decided to make yourself look like. One could taste spicy, sour, sweet, freezing, and so on."**_

"WILL IT BE PAINFUL?" Karkat asked. "_**It's very rare for it to hurt when you transform. Though it can happen usually its a quick and minor pain." **_Karkat nodded a bit, focusing on remembering that.

Soon all of the papers had been rolled up and placed into the bottles, Sollux and Mituna with Yellow, Karkat with Candy Red, Nepeta with Olive, Equius with Blue, Gamzee and Kurloz with Indigo and finally Cronus with Magenta blood.

"_**When your all ready to go just take a sip."**_

After a few moments everyone was prepared as they would be to go, raising the bottles up to there mouths...

"WAIT!" Someone cried out, making everyone stop.


	8. Chapter 6

CLIFF HANGERS, Muahaha. Though it won't be much now that I'm going to update, because I missed going to school because my mom had a baby :3 So congrats to my mom!

Anyhooowwww~

LESBEGIN-

Kankri's POV

You stopped running, panting and looking towards your friends who were staring at you, along with the Slender Man. Actually I guess it probably wasn't staring for him, you weren't sure. He has no face after all.

Your brother seemed so surprised, "..KANKRI?" He said, staring at you in disbelief then rubbing his eyes a little. "HOLY FUCK, IS THAT YOU?" He asked and you nodded a little, Karkat put the lid back onto his potion or whatever it was and tackle hugged you, making you fall onto your back.

But you hugged back anyways, happy that he wasn't angry you suddenly decided you would actually come back, mainly from guilt and afraid of being alone. Because that was scarier then any fear you knew.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME?" Karkat said, breaking the hug and sitting on his knees on the ground and I shook my head.

"I realized being alone without your friends is the worst fear I could ever face, and being without your brother." You smiled a little at Karkat, "Even if we do fight sometimes."

"I'M GLAD YOU DID." He smiled, then rubbing his eyes again to wipe away some happy tears. You look at the picture that you had made earlier on that you were holding. Cronus- Who seemed to have noticed it, - looked at your hand.

"What's that chief?" He asked, "Well.. I am going aren't I? Or is it too late for that?" You say, out-stretching your arm a little.

"_**Nothings ever too late.**_" Slender said and took the picture from my hand, Then going over to the un-mixed potion that was sitting alone and put the picture into it, mixing it a little by shaking it gently it quickly turned to a candy-red colour, then having it handed to you.

"_**Like I said before, once you drink it you will become whatever you made your creepypasta to be like, and you will also be able to transport to and from the universe most of us are in.**_**" **"I DON'T REMEMBER YOU MENTIONING THAT LAST PART." "_**Oh I didn't? Well now I did.**_" He said,

"_**Now you just have to drink the potions.**_" Since there was no interruption this time, You and Karkat unscrewed the lids to your potions. Then everyone tilted the potions up to your mouths and drank, you felt nothing for a moment. Then suddenly a unbearable burning fire-like pain coursed through your veins.

You double over from the pain and you see Gamzee do so as well, everyone else starts getting confused and you see Karkat start to shake you softly while he was transforming. "KANKRI?!" He yelled, then every thing had faded to black. That being the last thing you saw.

(( Yeah sorry short chapter but a short chapters better then no chapter am I right? I guess I'll just work on the next one after I upload this. ))


	9. Chapter 7

Gamzee's POV

When you 'woke up' you found yourself lying on the ground on black grass, the sky was coloured red and the trees were a sickly brown and green colour, you tried to get up or move but you stop, gasping in pain. It felt like knives were everywhere in your body when you moved.

Something's eyes glowed red in the darkness, then slowly inching closer towards you. Then suddenly dissapearing, suddenly there were footsteps behind you. You didn't try to move but you did try to see who it was. But you wish you hadn't.

Your eyes met blood red eyes, with no emotion in them at all. "H͈̅ͧ͊̐͒̎ȩ̣͇͕͔͈͑͌ ͓̙̻̞̜͖̀ẃ̖͔ͫ͒͂̚h̋͜o̱̯̦̎ͧ̃̇ ̖̳̿̄͂ͬ̓ͭͭw̺͙̼̪̠̣̖͐ͥ̒̾̆a͍̞͎̅͂ͫ̓̔̃͟i̹̯̺͔̒̍̋ͪ͗̄̚t̡͇s̳̥͈̥̱̙ͨ̑͋͋ͪ ̨ͣ͊̾ͫ̇͌̾b̝̹̲̞͍̼̏̽̍ͬ̏́ͅe̮͑ͨͦͤ̎͞h̡̟̲̥̺̰i̵͙̳̙͋n̛̝̥̘ͭ̿͛d̥ͫ̽ͫ́̏ͦ̿͜ ̪̪͙̺̻͈ͥ̒t͍̹̼͌̆͌̑͑̐̚h̙̀̐ͨ̕eͯ͏̻̜̗ ̩̤͉̠̻̗̞̐̈́w̙̠̯̖͚̠̝͜a̶͔͚̯̜ͯl̥̰͂ͥ͐ͮ̃̋l̓ͤͮͬ͏̭̘̫̥͇̟͕" that thing said, and you felt claws rake across your back, but strangely it didn't hurt at all "Ì̟̣͉̳̟̇ͬͭ̓'̯͚͙̩m̹̥͉͚̟͊ͭͦ̃͋͢ ͔̚w̞̪̱̾ͯ̀a̢͓̯̞̗͇̦̭̓̒̀̏̅̇̽ẗ͇͇̳̄́͋̽͢c̥̗̽́̾ͥh̔̈́ͧ͢i͕̲͓̲͆n̴͈̯̭͉͉͙͌̀ͬg̩̬͖͍̣̳̼̿̇"

Then you woke up for real.

Everything was blurry when you woke up, though you felt someones arms holding you while you were curled up in a ball. You looked up and it cleared up enough to make out Sollux, who was holding you. Mituna, and Kurloz.

Sollux had bee wings, His eyes still had his condition with the 3D-look. His hair was spiky and black with yellow streaks, he also had sharp claws on his hands. And gray skin with a yellow t-shirt and black pants as far as you could see.

Mituna had a helmet on, and a set of wings as well except they were a little big bigger then Sollux's wings. And tinted a little yellow, his hair that sticked out was now black instead of brown and he had black gloves on to probably cover his sharp claws, the gloves did have four small spikes on the back of his hand though.

Kurloz had a dark hoodie that was over his head, hiding most of his face except his mouth. You suddenly wondered if he could talk, then realizing his mouth still had stitches. His eyes glowed white-pink a little, his hands were in his pockets and he would probably fit into dark backgrounds since his pants were black though his boots were almost black-purple.

"Gz, gz you okay?!" Sollux asked, you tried to get out of his grip and stand up, getting out of his grip but then falling over when you tried to stand up. Though Sollux was quite quick to catch you before you could hit the ground.

Sollux must have suddenly realized something wet on your back because it was getting a little uncomfortable, and it was starting to sting a little too.

In the same area that thing clawed you.

He pulled up your dark-blue-purple hoodie a little and gasped.

Sollux's POV

I had pulled up gz's hoodie, there was long claw marks going down his back, at least three or four times the size of my claws, so I didn't do this. I pulled off my shirt, ripping off pieces and tying them around gz's wound, it temporarily stops the blood for now. We probably needed to get help and quick. I lifted Gamzee off the ground,

He was so light, probably since he hardly ate anything . I gave him a piggy back ride and he tightly wrapped his arms around my neck. "Shit.." I mumbled to myself, then seeing Kankri's back was bleeding as well, I wonder. What the hell happened to them?

It looked like that Gamzee had blacked out again, you go over towards Kankri who Slender was trying to help.

Nepeta was a furry lioness-like creature, her back-legs were a lions legs and she had a tail. Though she had pants on as well. Her hands had claws that looked like a sharp lions claws. Yeah good luck tackling Karkitty- Wait, nevermind they just sheathed. Her hair was a little bit longer and even more wilder. Her eyes were completely black though.

Equius was probably as you could guess. Partially a horse, he was like a centaur with a bag of bows and arrows. The horse part being a black horse's fur, though he turned into a human form which had a cloak and his hair looked just like a horses.

Karkat had extremely sharp looking fangs, his eyes were candy-red and his hair was a albino colour. He had a black-hoodie that was a little too big for him and went down his waist slightly and he had dark blue jeans.

Cronus had a reptile-like tail, he was kneeling beside Kankri. He had special gills that would let him breathe air and water, and his skin looked a little scale-y and smooth. He had wings that looked rough like a dragons and his eyes were yellow with slits.

Kankri still had his red sweater on, black with white stripped pants. And his blood was candy-red. Sollux suddenly realized that Gamzee's blood had been the colour of the indigo potion. Does that mean that the potions changed your blood colour as well? Damn. Kankri also had bat-like wings, and furry long black ears.

"What happened?" you asked Slender worriedly "_**I'm not too sure myself..We need to go find help.. I'll take you all to the other creepypasta's." **_I nodded, then he picked up Kankri. Then taking Gamzee from you and teleporting away for a few minutes.

Next he took Karkat and Kurloz, Equius and Nepeta, Cronus and Mituna then you at last. Everything was dizzy for a few minutes but once it had cleared up you found yourself in a normal-looking house, everyone else but Kankri and Gamzee were there. You appeared to be in a bedroom of some sort.

"Hello?" You say, shaking your head a little then getting up. Heading to the door and turning the knob, you found a hallway behind the door. You glanced back at the others, who were up and following you.

You take a deep breath and step out, looking around then going towards the door-way that had more light coming in from it. You saw a living room like area, and you could see gz and kk2 being treated by someone in a blue mask with black-ink stuff dripping from the holes. And someone with a white mask with lips and black eye-holes painted on.

(Eyeless Jack and Masky == Enter)

"Uh. Hey?" you say, which captured there attention and made them both look up, they both waved a little before going back to treating the two mysteriously-injured friends.

Kurloz goes over to EJ who was treating Gamzee, kneeling beside the couch he was on and asking for what he could do to help. EJ was happy to have some help with him and gladly accepted it.

Karkat and Cronus went to help Masky while you, Mituna, Nepeta, and Equius stood there. Unsure really on what to do. You wondered why both the wounds were the same though..

You sigh then lean against a wall, this was a bad idea wasn't it. Sure it was awesome to get powers and wings and stuff, but what if gz and kk2 somehow lost too much blood? You hoped they didn't, you shivered a little, then shaking your head. Oh right, you didn't have a shirt on now.

Well, shit.

You shake your head, deciding not to worry about it for now.

What you needed to worry about was keeping your friends safe from anymore possible threats that could occur.

(( I'm getting sooooooo close to 6660 chars, and you know what 666 means eue )

(( you ju2t pa22ed iit. ))

(( Ohhh. ))

(( CaN wE nOt HaVe AnYmOrE sToRy InTeRuPtIoNs? ))

(( Finnee only when I really want or have to. ))

(( Also you did 8 num8erssssssss ;;;;) ))

(( What the fuck Vriska your not even in this. o.o ))

(( Too 8ad now I am! Admit it, your happy I a- ))

(( MOOOOVINNNNGGG OONNNNN- ))

Slender's POV

_**This wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to get hurt. Maybe a little, yes. But not have claw marks and be bleeding like they had been stabbed over and over everywhere.. **_

_**You flip through the pages of the old ancient book you held, with no title it was unknown what it was called or who had made it, presumably Zalgo, quite questionable if it was. Or someone far more dangerous, but who would be stronger then Zalgo himself?**_

_**You search through the book. Where is it...**_

Kurloz's POV

You steadily stitch closed the huge claw marks on your brothers back, having lots of practice with it. Though he did flinch a little sometimes he luckily didn't wake up, you were happy for that.

Once you had finished stitching the claw wounds on your brother you quickly got up, going to stitch Kankri's wounds as well, you could feel Mituna's gaze hot on your neck sometimes while you were working.

By the end of it your hands were quite bloody, you should probably go wash them before you stain anything with blood. But then again, this is a creepy pasta universe thing. Actually you weren't really sure, you shrugged it off. Going to the nearest sink and turning the water on.

You watched the indigo and candy-red blood wash down the drain as you turned the tap off, quickly drying your hands off and looking back to the others to see how they were doing, as they seemed to be fine- Along with Gamzee and Kankri- You heaved a sigh of relief.

You decide to try and look around for some sort of door that led outside. As you decided to try a door and you touched the handle the door suddenly opened quite fast, good thing you were faster to dodge it and move back.

You saw someone with a blood stained-white hoodie and black raven messy hair. His skin was white and he had a smile carved on his face. "Jeffy is back peeps!-" He yelled rather loudly, then stopping once he noticed you.

"Oh hello there~ Who do we have here?" He wraps his arm around you and you push him off, crossing your arms a little. Yet you were still confused you knew what he was trying, and no. Noope.

He takes a step towards you and you back up at least 20 feet, Then Mituna walks over to you. Distracting you temporarily from the 'creepy pasta' you presumed.

"Heszz kinda weird isthnt he?" He whispers to you and in reply you nod your head softly to him. Then glancing back to the creepy-pasta.

Oh boy.

This was going to get awkward very soon, wasn't it?


	10. Chapter 8

After two long months of my viewers waiting, it's finally here..

Creepypastastuck is...

Being cancled.

Just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys ;3

Come here for further information on the long awaited update though!

post/102561142554/creepypastastuck-chapter-8-anouncement


	11. Chapter 8 (LEGIT)

Ghhh sorry guys its been so lonngggg since the last I've seen m- ))

OH COME ON! FNAF 2 REFFERANCES?! ))

Freddy ))

NO ))

Freddy ))

STOP

Freddy. ))

WHAT ))

I want to be hip with the kids. ))

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- ))

wow calm your 2hiit kk. ))

Don't you mean 'CLAM' your shit Karcrab? 8D ))

Ok, first Vriska, now Feferi?! What the fuck?! ))

Language, Both Karkat And 'Creator' If I May. ))

UGHHHH! Let's just get on with the story! ))

Everyones POV I Guess?

Eventually they got Jeff to back off from Kurloz with the help of Equius and Karkat. Which Kurloz thanked them for. V.I Sign language. Jeff went over towards Masky and EJ and chatted with the two for a while. And everyone went to find something to do, Sollux staying beside where Gamzee was still passed out on the couch, Cronus going beside Kankri and holding the candy red blooded creepy-pasta's hand softly. Murmuring things no one could hear to him.

Kurloz and Mituna were talking, with Kurloz glancing over at Gamzee occasionally. Equius and Nepeta went to Masky and asked if they had any crayons or paper to draw with, who nodded and left with them to get the paper and crayons.

Karkat eventually went over to where Kankri was, glancing towards Gamzee once or twice then kneeling beside Cronus, patting his back once or twice then quietly talking with him. When Masky came back Sally and Hoodie followed after the three. Then the now five creepypastas sat down at a table, Nepeta teaching Equius how to hold a pencil without snapping it then making him gently draw a horse. Encouraging him and clapping happily when he nailed it.

Slenders P.O.V

**Maybe it was.. No.. It isn't. They were asleep weren't they..? Maybe I should check the nightmare section... **

**Slender flipped the page to the nightmare section flipping a few pages then gasping. "It can't be... He doesn't exist anymore! He was exiled by Zalgo years ago.. Wasn't he..? How would he be back unless.." He shut the book. "Unless Zalgo has brought him back once again.. Riftwalker.."**

**The camera/readers eyes zoomed in on the page, showing the image of a terrifying beast, a black skeletal hell-hound with a black cloak surrounding it, as well as a black-blue aura. Red eyes peering out as two floating red orbs. Spikes ripping through the cloak. 'Name: Riftwalker, Class: Black, = Dangerous, Can invade others dreams and turn them into horrifying nightmares. Able to inflict physical or mental damage to the victim it has chosen and drive even the sanest people to insanity. Also inflicting deadly unknown poisons and diseases. Avoid interaction at all costs. Status: Unknown, exiled and presumably dead.**

**Brb gravity falls break! ))**

**Okay back c: ))**

**WaS tHaT nEsSiCaRy? ))**

**Was your comment nessicary? ))**

**(OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH GET REKT 8URN 8ITCH!) ))**

**. . . ))**

**... ))**

**Sollux's P.O.V**

He gently brushed hair away from Gamzee's face, the messy looking black hair still there. Then he sighed, pulling the other into a soft, quick hug. "I didn't even get to tell him.." He muttered to himself. Nuzzling the others cheek softly, whispering "..Gam.. I-"

"**I think I know what happened to them." Slender suddenly said, slamming open the door. "Someone has contaminated the potions that they were drinking!" **

Everyone gasped and he stood up, growling "What?! Who has?!" He roared, trying his best to get rid of the lisp that he has.

**"I think I might know who, but he should be dead by now. Or at least exiled.." Slender sighed**

"SO YOU KNOW WHO? TELL US!" Karkat pressed on anxiously. Growling and thinking how much he would hurt who ever had injured his brother and Moirail.

**Slender 'looked' at Karkat. "It must have been Riftwalker.." **

Masky, Hoodie, EJ and Jeff all gasped at the mention of the mysterious new 'pasta. "Who?" All the new 'pasta's and Sally asked at once, Well. Minus Gamzee and Kankri. Kinda obvious unless you just started reading here, which then I suggest you go back and read so you too can know shit. :3

**Slender sighed "How do I explain this, he was a creepypasta like you all. Created by Zalgo himself to be the perfect creepypasta. At first he was normal, but then one day he went rogue and started attacking other creepypastas. So Zalgo exiled him for eternity."**

"IF HE GOT EXILED FOR ETERNITY, HOW THE FUCK COULD HE DO THIS?" Karkat growled, partially in disbelief and in anger. **"Well someone might have freed him, someone of high class. Nearly like Zalgo. Or Zalgo himself, but he is the one who did exile him. Unless somehow he has found a way back. He is the closest to the description of what happened though, and the only one in the nightmares section able to do this much damage." Slendy explained.**

"WELL, THEN HOW DO WE STOP HIM? KICK HIS ASS? ANYTHING?!" **"We can't, I can report this to Zalgo however. And surely he will take care of it as quickly as possible." **Karkat sighed in frustration, going to a chair beside Gam and sitting down beside the clown. EJ, Masky and Jeff went up to Slender and mumbled something to him then Slender led them out back to talk, most likely. Some people grouped to talk about what just happened and some went back to what they were doing.

Eventually the tiredness settled in and the excitement, shock and worry wore out. Equius then had gone to ask where they would be sleeping (While carefully holding a sleeping Nepeta) and was informed by EJ where they would be, after tucking Nepeta into her bed he went to tell the others. Karkat was just sitting there, staring at Gamzee then staring at Kankri. With the most obvious look of 'Why does everyone I love get hurt'. I sighed and walked up to him. Turning back to my human form, it felt.. weird.

"Hey kk, you gonna go sleep?" Karkat looked up at me and shook his head "Why not?" Karkat sighed looking at Kankri "I WANT TO BE HERE IN CASE HE WAKES UP, OR ANY OF THE TWO OF THEM." Karkat sighed, then changed to his human form as well. "Well if you want, I can stay here with them. Karkat looked up at him " REALLY?... WELL.. FINE. KNOCK YOURSELF THE FUCK OUT. TELL ME IF KANKRI WAKES UP THOUGH, OKAY?" I nodded, and Karkat got up then left.

I glanced at Kankri, poor guy, must have a lot of emotional and physical stress.. Now this happens. I shook my head, then focused back onto Gamzee, I rubbed his shoulder, he felt cold. And he looked so uncomfortable. I thought it over in my head about what to do, I sighed. Knowing I would hate myself for this later, but then I picked him up, pulled him close and lied down with him. I could feel him warm up instantly, he yawned softly then he buried his head into my chest and I felt my heart froze for a moment.

Oh my god, I was going to die.

Never mind regretting this, I'd regret if I _didn't _do this, I thought as I nuzzled the top of his head, and in response he made a happy content purr.

Fuck, I'm dead.

(( Well fuck me sideways, its been so long since I've updated and I'm sorry. I forgot how cute this was n shit. I'll try to post more. ))

(( DaWw~ ))

(( SM: You two are BIRDS of a FEATHER~ ))


	12. Chapter 9

Ok I MAY add in Fef, Vris, Tav and the others later on. But fuck that would be a lot of people. And who knows if anyone even reads this anyways lol. ))

Also for this chapter I'll be introducing some new things, also a nice long one to make up for the wait and the last chapter being a little short! ))

Karkat's P.O.V

I woke up and stretched, yawning and looking around. What the fuck? This wasn't my bedroom. I snapped awake and leapt out of the bed; to only just then remember what happened yesterday, I groaned and held my head with one hand. Fuck waking up in the shitty mornings.

I dragged myself as quietly as possible out of the room, to see if they had coffee or some shit to keep me from falling asleep while I stand. I nearly walked into a wall and I grumbled a few curse words about my stupidity. I looked towards the area where the couches were, deciding to check on the two and Sollux first. What I saw made me want to throw up in lovey-disgust and laugh, laugh so loudly that any fuckers in a 50 MILLION mile radius will hear my booming fuckton of a voice. But I remembered Nepeta was sleeping, either way.

Sollux was fucking cuddling with GAMZEE.

I managed to push down the bile rising, and the urge to laugh, snap a picture, and send it to everyone I fucking knew and then all the fuckers THEY knew until everyone knew of this shit.

Well, I didn't fight snapping a picture or two. I have my fucking reasons, okay bitches?

I shut my phone off, heading over to Kankri to check his pulse and temperature. Normal, and average. I sighed in relief, don't tell anyone, but I hugged him possiblymaybe.

Then I headed off to the kitchen-like area to check around. Then I checked the fridge.

Oh _god _the fridge.

They should put a fucking label on that thing saying 'DEAR FUCKASSES, DO NOT LOOK INTO THIS UNLESS YOU LIKE DEATH, GORE, OR JUST LIKE PISSING YOURSELF _**PERIOD.'**_

It was gore-MANIA in there, I shit you not. I might have actually pissed myself, if not for my fucking amazing leader skills. I shouted a few perfect curse words for the situation and jumped back shrieking as the VERY UNHOLY gates to goretown opened.

There was a jar containing dark red liquids I presumed to be blood, bloodshot eyes with pupils shrunk to their smallest size. Kidneys and various other organs in jars, severed heads with their mouths wide open. AND BUT OF COURSE. There was hearts. _Did I mention some are still __**BEATING? **_I managed to man up and look around quickly for some milk, or something. Then slammed shut that door, promising myself to never open it again.

I heard a door opening and someone heading down the hall, shit. I woke someone up didn't I? I prepared myself to come face to face with a even angrier one. Or perhaps no face at all. But to my surprise I saw Nepeta's head peek around the corner "Who's there?" She asked, smelling the air then she turned her head to me. "Oh, Karkitty!" She smiled "It's just mew here? She asked and I nodded, damn. I must be blushing for embarrassing myself.

"Oh, I thought there was some kind of monsturr!" She smiled, walking up to me "Why were mew screaming? Do you need some chaomeowmeoile to calm mew down? I can find some cream to make some!" She went to open the fridge and your heart froze "NO!" You quickly stopped her. "I MEAN UH,FUCK. I LIKE YOUR TEA AND ALL, JUST PLEASE, DON'T OPEN THIS GATEWAY TO FUCKING HELL." I sighed and she blinked. "Uhm.. Okay then?" She shrugged, going towards the room where Sollux and the other two were. Then shrieking something about 'FEELS! THE SHIPPING IS TRUE!' and in response I grinned.

This day would be great.

12:25

Sollux's P.O.V

You had woken up by Nepeta shrieking earlier, about her ships and stuff and staring at you two starry-eyed and grinning. Her mecha tail swinging rapidly in joy. You were startled at first but you made her swear not to tell anyone of what she saw, then of course Kk too.

By now though everyone had woken up, including Kankri and Gamzee. Much to everyones surprise, especially Slenders. Everyone instantly bombarded them with question, most of which Evey they didn't know the answers to, until Slender eventually pushed everyone away from them, saying how they just woke up and they needed to have space after what happened. And how later on if they are up for it they could talk.

Slender made everyone breakfast, with the help of Nepeta, Sally, Masky and Ticci Toby (Who you were introduced to after he arrived earlier on.) Nearly everyone was sitting down at a table, besides you, Cronus and Karkat, who were both sitting beside Kankri to keep him company, and you were sitting beside Gamzee. (Who were also both sitting up now, not putting too much pressure onto their backs though.

"So GZ, how do you feel?" You asked after swallowing down a mouthful of bacon, he glanced up at you, quickly swallowing the art of a pancake he had in his mouth "I'm feeling motherfuckin great, even feeling better already with these great pancakes, what about you Solbro?" He asked, smiling. You offered him a smile back "Same here, good to hear you're feeling better now though." You sighed in relief. Gamzee went back to nomming on his pancake, all was quiet between you two.

"So.. Shitty Monday much?" You joked, and Gamzee swallowed his pancake a little too quickly, choking and laughing at the same time. You quickly put aside your plate and gently patted his back, where it wasn't bandaged and all until he could breathe. Still wheezing a little though "Oh my god t-" he coughed. "-hanks.." He was still grinning like an idiot despite having nearly choked to death. "Don't say thanks, oh my fucking god. I practically nearly killed you. Sorry" You apologized, he only giggled. And you tilted your head.

"Don't be sorry."

2:00

Everyones P.O.V

Everyone had either gone and found something to do after they got their questions answered from Gamzee and Kankri (Or either flat out rejected if they didn't know.) Or they were dying from building, eventually the creepypastas decided to show you all around and introduce you to the other creepypastas. Gamzee and Kankri looked interested and got up, asking Slender if they could come too. Luckily he agreed, but if they felt tired to feel free and tell him, so he could take them back. Or if their bandages broke or their claw markings hurt.

Jeff was a little hesitant to go, scoffing and saying how he didn't need to go. But Slender made him go either way, Sally and the others were ecstatic to show them the other creepypastas.

First up they had met Laughing Jack, who waved and grinned. Gamzee went up to him, then they both stared at each other. "So.. You're like a clown?" He asked and LJ nodded, "You too I suppose?" He said, referring to the strange clothing and clown make up. Gamzee slowly nodded.

Then at that moment everyone knew Gamzee and LJ would be best friends.

LJ and Gamzee waved at each other as they moved on after Slender man explained LJ's story and abilities. Next up, and at first everyone thought it was some kind of naked thing dog, but turned out he was called The Rake, and he waved his claws at them in a friendly gesture, and everyone waved back despite his threatening look. Cronus mumbled something along the lines of 'Cool' as they moved on.

And so on they had been introduced to Smile Dog (Who nearly gave Nepeta a heart attack when he shape shifted to his nightmare form.), Ben Drowned, and finally, Mr Widemouth.

After they all had said goodbye to each other, Slender started to roam around the forest with them, showing and explaining areas to them. Hell, they even had a secret training area for trainees like them for the purpose of becoming creepypastas.

There was a park-like area where they could go if they wanted to relax or hang out for a while, and there was a bathroom near by too (God only knows if you need to use the bathroom anymore.) There was also an area that was closed off, Jeff saying it was where they went to different forms of the earth, also able to manipulate time. So you could appear back in the past, the future, who knows. You aren't allowed to go where there is no humans in that age though, such as the dinosaur age.

There was also options to visit different creepypasta areas, like in different regions of the world. Like Russia, Italy, Etc. Though it is not needed for those who can teleport long distances. Also to a creepypasta world.

After a while of exploring the area they all decided to go back to the house, knowing they would just be bored since there was still a while left in the game. Slender went to go look if there was any games anywhere for them to play.

Eventually he found some games and some cards, so he put them onto a table so if anyone wanted to play they could, Sally took Nepeta's hand who then gestured Equius and Karkat to come play Uno with them. Kankri decided to play some Monopoly with Cronus, Mituna and Kurloz. Who said they'd like to.

Gamzee's P.O.V

Kankri and the others had all left to go play games. While the other creepypastas went to go do their own thing, leaving you alone.

Well, almost.

You'd nearly forgotten that Sollux was there as well, he was just looking around awkwardly until you both looked at each other, causing him to look away quickly. You scratched the back of your neck nervously, did you do something wrong? Then he managed to work up the courage to look at you again.

"So uh.. GZ.. What are you going to do?" He asked you, and in response you shrugged. Tilting your head as you looked at the ground, then glanced up at him "What 'bout you, motherfucker?" You asked, smiling as he shrugged as well. Silence surrounded you both, ".. Want to see if there is any movies or something?" Sollux suggested, looking away and you nodded. "Sure, that sounds good.." You got up and went up to him, grabbing his hand then pulling him along smiling as he blushed.

You both bumped into Jeff as he was most likely heading towards Slender's room. "Oh fuck, sorry man. Uh, do you know where the movies are, if you have any?" you asked quietly. He nodded then pointed off to a room "Check there, just don't touch the haunted ones. They don't like that." You blinked confused, but smiled and thanked him as he went on his way to the room, opening the door then shutting it behind himself.

You and Sollux both searched around, avoiding the haunted movies and tapes as much as possible. Then you picked up one, it looked like some kind of horror movie, you'd actually never watched one of these genres before. Mainly because of Karkat only owning romcoms and not going near that shit… You went up to Sollux, showing him the disc case. "Does this one look good?" You asked and he nodded. "Sure, lets go watch it then."

Half way through the movie.

You were pretty much clinging onto Sollux, holy shit. You did NOT expect this shit to be so scary. Like who the fuck makes this shit?! However Sollux seemed pretty unfazed, seeming to enjoy the jump scares they pulled. Either that or he didn't get scared easily, you didn't really get too scared until this one part where the demon appeared in your face. And you full out just shrieked and buried your head into Sollux's shirt, you could hear Jeff snort from all the way in Slenders room.

Sollux looked down at you and started to pet your hair in a calm, soothing manner. "Come on, you can't get through one stupid horror movie?" He commented playfully. You huffed when you managed to calm down. "Pretty sure I m-motherfuckin can." You looked back at the movie right as another jump scare played, you shrieked again and clinged onto him tighter. "nopE, NOPE, NOPE. NOPEEEEEEEEEEE." You yelled and he smirked, but paused the movie either way.

You both spent a while there, as he hummed a few songs and you both talked about things, mostly stupid random little things. But still things to talk about either way.

Everyone's P.O.V

Eventually the day had ended and you were all tuckered out, you all helped clean up the games and such then went to go put them back onto the table for tomorrow, Kankri looked towards Gamzee and Sollux, who both turned out to be asleep on the couch, Sollux appearing to have no intentions to let him go for a while now. Making Kankri smile a little, then disappear into the bedroom for a moment, coming out with a blanket and putting it onto the two.

"Wow chief, I didn't know you'd be the motherly one now." Cronus smirked, earning a pillow to the face from Kankri, only making him grin as the pillow lightly hit him in the face, with hardly any force then flop onto the ground. Cronus threw the pillow back to the couch then went behind Kankri, lifting him up off the ground, and making him yelp. Then carrying him back to the bedroom as Kankri ranted on about what could happen if Cronus dropped him.

Nepeta smiled at the two who were sleeping, looking at Karkat. "Mew have to agree, they balance each other out well enough and they're cute together!" Karkat shook his head, even though secretly he had to agree with Nepeta. It was like they were made for eachother.

Eventually the others disappeared into the bedroom, asides from the two obvious ones. To go sleep until the next day came around. Slender had said to them all that as soon as Kankri and Gamzee were able to train then they would start.

Jeff's P.O.V

You rolled your eyes as Slender walked up and down the room, carrying various books and papers in his tentacles and mumbling and ranting about things. "**Maybe it was a omen, maybe it was just my fault. But there has to be some other kind of explanation.. It's just, not possible for this to happen, he can't be free.." **You sighed, leaping from where you were perched, swinging your knife lazily like you had been sloppily cutting some unfortunate persons throat. "Stop blaming yourself for all of this happening, you know it just won't get you anywhere. Neither will all this ranting." You stated the obvious, looking back to him as he shook his head "**Jeff, this is serious. Riftwalker could have been set free by someone, someone who knows what they are doing. And he may over-run Zalgo and destroy both the human and creepypastas as we know it."**

You leaned against a wall "You don't think I know that already? You just need to calm down and think this through for a minute, Slends." You thought for a moment then added in "Maybe we could group with the others? Zalgo sent anything back yet?" Slender shook his head at the last part. "**No, he hasn't sent anything yet. But I suppose we could group with the others, try to find something helpful about this. And put a stop to Riftwalker before he destroys the balance between us and the humans."**

"I know he's a bad thing and all, but how can he be THAT bad?" Slender turned to 'face' you. Auras of irritation flowing from him and you frowned. Oh shit, you set him off didn't you, here comes the 5 hour long speech.

"**What is BAD is that he could leave the world in a plague-like state, our world, infect various other universes. He could **_**DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT EXISTS.**_" He threw his arms up, his tentacles placing the books back. "**Or if he'd so desire to, he leave the worlds in a disastrous state, never to heal, no matter what anyone did. Eternal suffering all around." **"Isn't that what we ARE supposed to do? What's the point of killing anyways besides for the pure fun and joy? Adding the sicknesses to the world?"

"**The point is, the humans will run out of space for everyone, they will begin to send others to other planets, they might even find ours. And if they manage to capture any of us or take hold of our powers, they could become a huge threat in the wrong hands, they could wipe everything threatening to them out. And they will keep expanding, finding more ways to expand until theres no where left to go. And they will destroy things on those planets just to have room, they will die out eventually. The whole universe here could die out. And not a single life would exist to fix it." **You blinked, you had never really put too much thought into the reasons why. And surely this explained a lot of them.

"**And just imagine if they got hold of the portals? What would happen to history? They could change things, they could changes so many things to their favor. Soon it will be like a toy to them, just to have fun with and not of any importance but to change history. But if you change history the wrong way, 9/11, the shootings. All the deaths, then imagine the paradox's. The earth will eventually collapse from all of the wear and tear, people will go back and get more resources from the past only to run out of them faster in the future, and eventually the earth would be stripped clean from all resources, it would be certain death for everyone that lives, no doubt about it. Now tie in those thoughts with what I just said before, and surely everything that merely exists will disappear, and furthermo-"**

"Okay, I get it." You patted Slenders shoulder by jumping up and down. "This is very bad, a very bad thing to happen. Being wiped out and everything, so then. How do you plan on stopping this? Any ideas?"

"**..."** Suddenly Slender went over to the bookshelves, throwing books around trying to find what he was looking for, then he pulled out an old looking scroll. carefully rolled up and kept closed by a ribbon.

"Aw no, not that prophecy shit again! Slends, you know very well that the prophecy didn't come true when everyone said it would, when that deadly sickness came, and it wiped out half of the humans and nearly all of us, and that was years ago. We have recovered then and we can recover now. You _can't _possibly think that now it will work, just because we are dealing with yet ANOTHER apocalyptic situation?!" You moaned in frustration. "Even I could tell you that!"

Slender opened the scroll, ignoring you and reading over the areas, most words had been smudged out in the scroll.

_In the darkest of times,_

_When vil escapes,_

_When the worlds are full of crimes,_

_And only disaster aw ts,_

_When the roes are needed_

_And don't ans er th e who've pleaded_

_We se d down h p,_

_to t in o e t' cries,_

_Wh n evil escapes,_

_They will come,_

_All , in wait,_

_Bef e the rk Dus s done_

_To save us f om f te_

_In the darkest of times._

Slender turned back towards you. "**What if." **"What if what?" You asked, raising a brow.

"**What if they are the missing hope."**


End file.
